


That One Night

by LovelyWeatherTonight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Plot, I'm a hopeless romantic, M/M, Non-consensual at first, Porn With Plot, SeaMonkeys, They were only supposed to fuck, i didn't mean for it to go this far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyWeatherTonight/pseuds/LovelyWeatherTonight
Summary: One night, out of the blue, Sun needed a bed to sleep in and being the cool dude he is, Neptune decided to listen to his plight and let him crash in his bunk. However, an opportunity presents itself. He didn’t mean to take advantage of him! He was in love with him! He never wanted Sun to be unhappy! Neptune will have to take this secret to the grave, or will he?





	1. The "Wet Dream"

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be porn without plot, but it just sort of happened, so please enjoy the ride. Leave a kudos or a comment to let me know how I’m doing or what you thought it so far. This is only my second time writing smut.

 

  “Can you not fight me on this? I’m exhausted.” Sun sighed wearily. He was slumping over and rubbing his eyes with his knuckle.

 

  “Dude, why can’t you sleep in your own bunk?” Neptune stared at him from the bathroom door.

 

  “My sheets are filthy and I forgot to wash them this afternoon,” He yawns dramatically while stretching his arms in the air. “Can’t I just bunk with  _ you _ for the night? It’s just for tonight, promise.” Sun’s voice was sincere and soft. He shot Neptune a pleading look and Neptune sighed in response.

 

  “Which side do you want?” Sun chuckles and throws himself on top of Neptune's bed.

 

  “Thanks Nep, You’re the best! uh...I’ll take the edge!” 

 

  “I know, and sounds good.”

 

  Neptune climbed over Sun and curled into his place on the bed. Despite his standoffish exterior, Neptune kind of enjoyed having his partner sleep in his bed. They hadn’t done that since they were young and he’s never forgotten the warmth from Sun’s body heat. It was even more noticeable since Sun didn’t sleep with a shirt on. The faunus fell asleep almost instantaneously, lightly snoring with his side turned away. Neptune eased into slumber facing the wall and sunk into the void with serenity.

 

***

 

  Neptune attempted to turn in his sleep only to be halted in his movement. He woke with an arm squeezing his chest. He felt a warm breeze on the nape of his neck that sent a shiver down his spine. Sun was spooning him and it felt...comfortable. Granted he couldn’t toss and turn, he was perfectly content, however, there was no way he was falling back to sleep now. Neptune rests his head in his pillow and stares at the wall. After a moment he felt a very uncomfortable sensation between his legs. It was hard and poking him. It lightly nudged and jabbed at his legs in a rhythmic motion. There’s no doubt about it, that was Sun. Suddenly, Sun started speaking in broken sentences and exhaling words.

 

  “Oh yeah, baby,” Sun began talking in his sleep right into Neptune ear. “Ugh Blake, you smell so fucking good.”

 

  He understood perfectly what was going on but, was conflicted. Neptune’s thoughts run wild as the situations dawns on him. ‘Should I wake him up? No. he’d be embarrassed. Maybe I should just pretend to be asleep the whole time and he’ll never notice!’ That idea was short lived considering the dirty monkey would not stop whispering dirty things into his ear while thrusting into him. Sun abruptly slides his hand up Neptune’s collared pajama shirt and starts rubbing and teasing Neptune’s nipples sloppily. Neptune shuts his eyes and exhales deeply at the sensation. He angles his head down to attempt to stifle moans blushing heavily and when he looks down he notices his own bulging member staring right back at him. Neptune begins to survey the scenario and then his options. ‘Okay, I’m pinned to the wall by my best friend who is dreaming of someone else. He’s hard, thrusting into me, and teasing me. If I did something...would I be a bad person? Would it be non-consented? Could I ever tell him? Would it ruin our relationship? Would I...ever get this opportunity again?’ Sun’s grip gets tighter and his moans are slowly getting longer and louder with each thrust. Neptune was losing himself in Sun’s hold and couldn’t take it anymore. Neptune gives in and reaches down to his pajama bottoms. He pulls them down to just above his knees very carefully and starts licking and sucking his fingers to get them wet. He was really doing this. So shameful. So deplorable. So  _ hot _ . He pulls away from Sun a bit to start opening and fingering himself up. When Neptune was good and prepared he moves trails his hand over to Sun’s pajama bottoms and pulls his teammates shaft through his fly and stares back to make sure Sun was still asleep. When he confirmed the monkey was still in deep sleep, the blunette grabs Sun’s hard on slowly but firmly eliciting a groan and carefully slides it into his ass. Sun immediately takes action and begins pumping in and out of his soft opening. Neptune pulls his ass apart with his free hand to give him easy access. Sun’s moaning was filling Neptune’s ear making him lean back so he can hear them clearer. Sun smells Neptune’s neck and begins licking at sucking at the delicate flesh. Neptune’s hand trail down to his own member and he begins jerking off, moaning and keening with delight, still attempting to keep quiet. Sun pumps and thrusts into Neptune faster with each passing moment ramming into him with everything he has and Neptune can automatically tell he’s close. He can feel Sun’s cock throbbing and his movement start to shutter. Sun’s breathing is cut off as he cums into Neptune moaning and groaning with a primal tone. Neptune picks up his pace and shoots his load straight onto the wall.

 

  After a moment of heavy breathing, Neptune pulls himself off of Sun letting his dick go down from the afterglow and reaches over Sun to grab a box tissues from his nightstand. He cleans himself up and wipes Sun’s cock before he slides it back into the fly of bottoms when he’d completely turned flaccid. Sun’s breathing turns deep and his snoring grows louder. Neptune chuckles. ‘I guess that took more out of him.” Neptune throws the tissues into the trash near the door with great marksmanship and pulls his bottoms back over himself. ‘There! Like it never happened!’ He thought to himself with a sigh. Except it did happen and his pride quickly turned to worry. How could he  _ let _ this happen? Did he like Sun? Well no shit, that much was obvious. But Sun likes Blake, clearly. He had sex with her in his dreams. But it felt so good, and he was so strong, and his teasing was so...No. This never happened. He’ll take it to his grave. He doesn’t have a choice.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later and Sun had finally asked Blake out. Although, it might not have been what he dreamed it be.

It’s been three months since that night, and Neptune committed to never telling Sun about it.

In that span of time, Sun had asked out Blake and to his and even Sun’s genuine surprise, she agreed. Four dates and meeting the parents later, Sun had managed to make his relationship with Blake far more intimate. Everything seemed to go his way and Neptune was just happy that what he didn’t ruin everything for him. However, Sun has been having...issues lately. He’s more irritable, testy, and slightly bitchy, not to mention all the public fights he and Blake had been having.

 

  “What’s up, dude? Why have you been so frustrated lately?” Neptune closed the book he was reading to face his attention to Sun.

 

  “I don’t wanna talk about it.” Sun bites his knuckle.

 

  “Seriously man, just tell me what’s eating you?”

 

  “It’s personal like...sex kind of personal.”

 

  “I’m all ears, just talk to me.” Sun sighs anxiously.

 

  “It’s just,” He thought about the exact words he wanted to say carefully with a long awkward pause in between. “Not what I dreamed it would be…” Neptune was actually curious of what he had meant by that and shot him a confused stare. “Okay I had this dream a couple of months ago, I can’t get it outta my head ever since it happened. I was with her and...when we did it in my dream it felt  _ so _ good. It was so hot and perfectly slick--”

 

  Neptune couldn’t believe it. He was obviously talking about that night. He couldn’t say anything  _ now _ , not  _ now _ . He swore he wouldn’t tell and Sun was dating Blake, he couldn’t just come out and explain ‘Oh yeah, sorry that was me you were plowing in your sleep, not your girlfriend!’.

 

  “I just, want that feeling back. That soul connection I had.”

 

  “But you realize that was a dream, right?”

 

  “But it felt so real!” Neptune stopped to look at Sun, who was expressing absolute disappointment. This was Neptune’s final chance to come clean. He had to let it out, he had to confess his sins.

 

  “Sun,” Neptune looked down in shame. “I gotta tell you something.” Sun turns his head and raises a brow at him.

 

  “What?” Sun asks nonchalantly as Neptune takes a deep breath.

 

  “Sun. The night you’re remembering happened because...when you shared my bed...while you were asleep, you started dreaming about Blake and then you,” Neptune put a hand on his shoulder lightley and looked him straight in his eyes. “You got hard and…I couldn’t help myself. I’m the one that prepared myself and...let you do that to me while you were asleep.” Sun was shocked as well as confused. Neptune moves his hand from his partner’s shoulder as he sat there with both hands on his head. He turns to Neptune slowly with dead seriousness in his eyes and spoke calmly and firmly.

 

  “Neptune.” He grabs Neptune’s shoulder and stares into his eyes longer, piercing his soul in the process. The blunettes heart was beating faster in worry. “Because you did this, I need you to do something.” The blue haired boy gulped. ‘Was he mad? Was he going to tell him to get a team transfer? To never be near him again?’

 

  “W-what is it?” Neptune’s voice was shaky.

 

  “I want to do it with you.”

 

  “What? Why?!” Neptune looked at him with pure perplexity.

  “Don’t look at me like that! I need to know for sure! Neptune, please,” Sun’s voice shifted to desperation. “Please let me know.” Neptune was willing and deep down he really wanted to. He’s surprised Sun wasn’t going ape shit and ripping him apart, he considered himself lucky. He just felt awful. This was his fault and he had to make it up to him, so he complies softly.

 

  “...okay.”

 

***

  Neptune and Sun are both stripped to nothing. Sun sits on the edge of Neptune’s bed and beckons him over with his finger. Neptune nods and walks over to him. The blunette straddles him on his lap and stares with concern. Sun meets his eye contact and pulls him into a deep kiss. They join lips and the more masculine boy fights for an opening by nipping at the smaller boys bottom lip. Neptune gasps and Sun quickly intrudes inside of his mouth with his warm wet tongue. Both swirl their tongues feeling and exploring every spot and crevice in each other’s mouths. Sun breaks the kiss slowly and trails over to his partner’s neck to lick and suck up and down on the side of his throat. Neptune whines at the sensation, grabbing Sun’s hair and raking through it. Sun moves his attention to Neptunes collar bone to leave kisses and wet marks all around the top of his chest. The blonde picks up his teammate, turns around, and gently lays him on top of the bed. He then moves his face up to Neptune’s ear and whispers softly.

 

  “Now get yourself ready, just like you did that one night.” 

 

  Neptune nodded and got to work. He sucked on his middle and ring finger, lathering them up nice and wet, spread his legs for easy entry, then slowly pushed his fingers deep inside, scissoring, twirling, and feathering the inside of his ass. Sun just stands there, staring with half closed lids and a slightly flushed face. Neptune was starting to feel embarrassed. He was fingering himself  _ right _ in front of his teammate, his best friend, so that he could...Neptune stopped and pulled his fingers out, lifting them back, breathing heavily and staring at Sun. He nods with furrowed brows and a skid in his breathing. Sun’s hands are to his side and slightly trembling from what he’d just seen. Neptune’s legs still spread, Sun gently rubs the blunette’s thighs before lining himself up. He grabs his shaft and carefully pushes the head in, making Neptune whimper. Even just the head was wider than his two fingers, It must not have been this hard the last time it was inside him. Blake was one lucky girl. He pushed further into Neptune’s hole, furrowing his brows and groaning deeply. When Sun had completely filled Neptune, he started thrusting slowly and deeply, making them both wail in euphoria. Sun’s expression was incredibly provocative. His mouth was ajar with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Sun couldn’t control himself. The monkey boy grabbed Neptune’s sides and hunched over, lying on Neptune’s body, and still barreling into him with hard thrusts. Sun’s pace gradually picked up to a fast and steady rhythm. All Neptune could hear were the sounds of moans and flesh smacking in the air hard and consistently. Sun shut his eyes with a choked groan signifying he was getting close. He grit his teeth and squeezed Neptune even tighter, Neptune knew this was it. The tanned boy wrapped his arms around the other quicky, squeezing him back. Sun was stuttering in his movement again and started howling with pleasure as he came long and hard into Neptune. Neptune couldn’t help but wail at the hot wet feeling he was receiving. They both lay there, out of breath and covered in sweat. Sun rides the afterglow into satisfaction before sliding out. He gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, turning away from Neptune. Sun sits hunched over, staring at the floor analytically with a hand over his mouth and a forearm resting on his thigh. Neptune sat up to look at him unsettled.

 

  “Well, I got my answer. It’s exactly like the dream I had.” Neptune was devastated. He’d ruined Sun’s first experience with the person he actually cares about. This was all his fault. ‘Congratulations, you finally got what you wanted at the expense of hurting the man you love in the process, way to go.’ He thought to himself quietly. “You know, I really don’t how to feel right now. I don’t know if I should be mad at you, grateful, or distant,” Sun turns to look at Neptune. “You said that night you couldn’t ‘help yourself’, does that mean you have feelings for me?” Neptune has had three long months to think about this question, and in all honesty, he came to the same conclusion everytime he thought about it. For awhile he just thought he was sexually confused, he felt bad because he thought he was using his best friend for sex, but overall that wasn’t it at all. He learned that, yes, that night was somewhat of an experiment but, deep down he did have feelings for Sun. Strong feelings.

 

  “I uh...yes. I do.”

 

  Sun looked back down again. He got up, walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. After a few minutes of silence, the blunette could hear the shower running. Neptune sat there, feeling as if this meant it was over for their friendship. He just sat there, naked, alone, and still hard. He flopped back down and covered his face with his arm, trailing his fingers down to his still throbbing erection and began touching himself. He thought about just a few minutes ago, and how good it felt having Sun inside of him again. Neptune moved his arm down and fingered himself again, feeling around the walls of his ass that was still coated with Sun’s fresh load. Neptune fucked himself thinking about what a horrible person he is, he was appalling, horrid, a villain, every reprehensible word that came to mind, that’s what he was. As he sat there, drowning in the thoughts of Sun fucking him in the ass as hard as he could, he felt the rush in his loins building up. There was a tingle in his balls as they pulled up and released a load of cum all over his hand and stomach, he let out a whimper and then a drawn out moan. He stared at the ceiling panting. The sun-kissed boy cleaned himself up to cover up his shameful act. Neptune was startled when Sun opened the bathroom door, got dressed quickly, and walked out of the room. Saying not a single word.

 

  Tears fell down the huntsman's eyes as he hung his head. All of the weight of his actions came full circle. Not only did he wreck a relationship, but he also ruined his best friendship. The remorse was agonizing. He got up and followed the same routine as Sun, minus leaving the dorm room. There was no way he was risking bumping into him, at least not this soon. 

 

***

 

  Neptune sat in silence for a few hours, curled up into a book to try and forget everything he had gone through, that he’d put Sun through. The door to the dorm opened abruptly to reveal Sun, who’s staring at him with a straight face. Neptune averts his eyes from his piercing gaze, until he spoke up with weight in his voice.

 

  “I broke up with Blake today.” Neptune gaped at him with shock.

 

  “Wha-dude! But, why? I mean, I thought you really liked Blake.” Sun hit Neptune with a wryly smile as he reached a hand to the nape of his neck.

 

  “Yeah, I thought so too.” The faunus walks over to him and sits on his bed to join him on the edge of it. “Neptune, I was questioning a lot of things about what ballpark I was swinging for. Then I realized that, I had feelings for you too. I was definitely sexually attracted to Blake but, I felt more of a connection with you in that one time, than I  _ ever _ did with her.  _ We’ve _ had chemistry since what? Forever? I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming.” Neptune thinks to himself. ‘Is he saying it was only a matter of time? That we’d eventually make it together?’ He was touched.

Sun grabbed Neptune’s hand and pulled it towards him. “What do you say? Do you maybe wanna...give it a chance?”

 

  “Yes! Absolutely!” Neptune didn’t even think about it, he jumped at the chance and he  _ wanted _ to make it work. He chuckles while pulling Sun into a hug. “But, what about Blake?”

 

  “Oh don’t worry about her, man. She agreed it was for the best anyways. Our relationship was spiraling downhill anyways. “She said she only dated me for pity, started to like me, and then thought the sex was dull uninteresting,” Sun giggles. “I agreed.” Neptune chuckled again and held Sun as tight as he possibly could. 

 

  “I’m so sorry I did that to you, it was stupid and unfair and I wasn’t even thinking. Are you sure you’d even want to-” Neptune was Interjected by a finger on his mouth.

 

  “It’s okay. In a way, I’m glad you did, I mean...If you would of just asked…” Sun trailed off. Neptune couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been all this time. The sit and cuddle for a good while until they were eventually interrupted by a loud growling noise coming from one them.

 

  “Sun? Was that your tummy?” Sun blushes at the sudden question.

 

  “That’s so cute.” Neptune whispers aloud which only makes Sun blush more.

 

  “Yeah, I didn’t eat after we…”

 

  “Then let’s go get lunch, on me of course.”

 

  “Why on you?” Neptune shoots at Sun with a flat sarcastic expression.

 

  “Right...well sweet!” Sun jumps up and grabs Neptune by the arm, his tail swinging with excitement. They both walk out feeling high as they blissfully make their way over to ‘A Simple Wok’ for their celebratory lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, I should give YOU a kudos. I can't believe I spent as much time as I did on this. I feel a bit of pride, but also a shred of shame. You know what? Send me some prompts and I'll consider doing them for you!


End file.
